The Nat 2: The Return of Princess Jo!
by Bloodsuckers37
Summary: Princess Jo is back and sos Justin and the nat!


Title: The Nat 2: The Return of Princess Jo  
Authors: The Bloodsuckers  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The caracturs of the xFiles donut beong to us. Whoeveer CC is and 1013   
is, they owne them. They finaly let us out to finisg the longaiwaited for seq- sec- second   
part of het story.  
Summary: Princess Jo coms to America  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all odf you wyho rote us back and said you liked out last   
story. Pleese to the same thinf again. This is for Lou!!!!  
  
And now, the story!  
  
The Nat 2: The Return of Princess Jo  
  
Mulder and Scully were in there offise working hard. Or reelly Scully was working hard,   
but Mulder awas hardly working as he threw pencils at the cieiling while scully was   
working hard. Ther last cse about the ginat nats that attaked the grate state of Chicago   
(thanks Danny!) had been harder than normal. Directer Walt had yelled at them more   
than normal- the last time he did, Mulder had cried. Scully, of course, never cried. She   
just roled her eyes at Mulder and shake her head at Mulder  
  
Suddenly all of a sudden, Directer Walt kicked the door opened and stomped into the   
offise space. Muler let out a girly screem and dove under the desk. Scully ignored   
them and cuntinude to work on the case of the ginat nats that had attaked the grate   
state of Chicago (thanks Danny!).  
  
"Mulder! Scully! What do you think you are doing don't you no that Princess Jo is here   
wit h a bodygard adn you half to take them on a tore threw the bilding?" Director Walt   
yelled at them.  
  
Mulder stuck his hed out from under his desk, his eyebrows up. "Reely?"  
  
Scully looked at him. "OOOOOHHH! Is her bodygard Justin?? He's so dreamy!"  
  
Directer Walt gave her a funny look. "Uh, ya. Well, there here rite now. So give them   
the tore and do not make America look stupid."  
  
Directer Walt turend around adn left the offise.  
  
Scully glard at Mulder. "Don't you dare go to jale this time and ruin my chances with   
that dreamy hunk or I'll never speek to you again forever and ever!"  
  
Mulder stuck hid tung out at Scully.  
  
Scully stuck her tung out at Mulder.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked off the elevater and walked into the looby were Princess JO   
and Justin were standing and wating for Mulder and Scully to show up. Justin saw   
Scully first adn smiled at Scully adn went up to her adn smiled again.  
  
"So, baby, I been crying like a river ever since you left," he said. "Do you have any   
strings attached?"  
  
Sully blushed and giggled and blushed. "no, I don't got no strings attached. How about   
you?"  
  
Justin started to tell her no, I don't have any strings attached but Princess Jo suddenly   
pushed Justin aside and glard at Mulder.  
  
"You again! What is he doing here! I thawt that he was locked up in jale in Guam! What   
is he doing here!" She screemed.  
  
"Relax, baby, I;m here to take you on the tore of the bilding," Mulder told her.  
  
It was bad enuff that Princess Jo did not like Americasn espeshally this American, but   
thise Amrican was here now bothering her.  
  
They tored the bilding/ It was big adn cleen and fill of other agents that were not an   
embarase ment to the USA of America that Princess Jo did not mind to much. Just as   
the tore was finishing there tore, Mulder began to hop and dance around. He   
screeemed "potty emergency!" and ran faster than a speeding bullit to the closest   
bathroom. But it was the ladies room, adn he ran out after getting hit in the hed with a   
high heel shew and ran into the mens room justin time.  
  
Justin thanks Scully for there tore and says he wanted to see her one more time before   
heh as to go back to Guam and thanks her for the tore.  
  
"We're having a big Haloween party tonight for Haloween" Scully sed. "Do you wanna   
come to the Halowene party with me?"  
  
Justin smiled. "It drives me craze. I made a mistake when I let you go a way, baby, I   
drive myslef craze wanting you the way that I do."  
  
Scully grins and blushed.  
  
Princess Jo was madder than normal. She was madder than a nat. "Wate a minit! You   
cannot go without me going to! If you want to go, you half to find me a man!"  
  
Scully frowns at the Princess who was tryin to take away her man and smiles when she   
had a idea. "You can go with Mulder!" she cried. "He won't have a date!"  
  
Princess Jo did not want to go to a fance party with Mulder because he was a totally   
loser but since she didn't want to look like a loser to she agrede.   
  
Mulder came back and smiled. "Thats better" he sed.   
  
"You!" Priness Jo yelled at him. "You are gonna take me to teh party tonite for the   
Haloween party."  
  
"I ogt a better idea why don't we go tot he movees tonite instead for more privacy?'   
Mulder told her.  
  
"no" Princess Jo sed. "anyone who is anyone will be at that party, adn even tho you are   
not anybody, I am adn I half to go. So we are gonna go."  
  
Mulder pouted, but said OK.  
  
Scully adn Justin screemed "Yay!" and jumped up and down hugging each other. "we   
can go tot he party tonite together for Haloween!"  
  
Mulder was dressed like a pirate for the Haloween party because he always wanted a   
peg leg, adn the only tim he could ever ware one was at Halowenn. On his sholder was   
a black and white rat with black eyes and a long tail and was sitting on his sholder.  
  
Scully looked at the rat adn was confuzed. "Mulder why do you have a rat on your   
sholder when pirates have parots."  
  
Mulder shrugged, making the rat almost slip off his sholder. "It was all they had."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully adn saw that she was waring her blue suit instead of her black   
one. "Why don't you have a costume?"  
  
Scully looked mad. "I do! I am a tailboneologist! I study tailbones!"  
  
Mad, she stomped off to find Justin who was coming to the party with Princess Jo.  
  
Mulder looked around the room for Princess Jo, but all he saw were agaents dressed in   
costumes. Over the music, he could here Scully say "Hey nice tailbone ya got there!"  
  
"Mulder it is good to see that you made I t to the aprty!" Director Walt yelled at Mulder.   
  
Mulder would have been scared but Director Walt was dressed like a Native American   
chief with a long head dress adn tan leather pants. Directer Walt walked away.  
  
Princess Jo glard at Mulder and screemed at the rat on his sholder. "what is that thing   
doing there!"  
  
Mulder smiled at Princess Jo. Princess Jo looked just like Britney Spears with a   
ponytail and the Catholic school uniform adn her stumach showing.  
  
"Hey baby wanna dance?" Mulder sed.  
  
"I do." Turning around, Princess Jo walks to the dance floor with the ginat nat that   
attaked the grate state of Chicago (thanks Danny!). Feeling bad, Mulder went to find   
Scully with Justin on the other side of the the dance floor but was stopped when he   
heard the YMCA playing on the music.  
  
"My favorite song!" Mulder sed. And he started to dance to it. He stopped when he saw   
the Village Peple on the stage singing and wanted to get an autograf when he saw that   
it wasn't the village peple at all but the directors of the FBI. Even Directer Walt was up   
there dancing and singing to.  
  
When the song was over, Mulder went up to Scully and sed "let's go. Princess Jo is   
with the nat."  
  
Scully gave Mulder a dirty look still mad because he didn't no who she was for   
Halowene and turned her nose into the air at him. "I'm going to Guam with Justin and   
you can't stop me."  
  
"What!" Mulder sed.  
  
"It ain't no lie, baby, bye bye bye" Justin sed.  
  
Justing and Scully left the party together without Mulder. Right after, Princess Jo left   
with the nat.  
  
The End???????  
Bye bye bye! 


End file.
